Decorative ornaments for use with fish aquariums are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,912 dated Feb. 21, 1967 and issued to J. G. Hackman et al discloses a decorative ornament for use in a fish aquarium for isolating particular fish within the aquarium. The Hackman ornament is of an elongated tubular nature and is preferably formed of transparent material such as glass or plastic.
Three dimensional mirrored elements are also known in the prior art including mirrored pyramidal type configuration of members. U.S. Pat. No. 2,197,856 dated Dec. 22, 1959 in the name of M. Soloff, U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,982 dated July 31, 1973 in the name of Gordon E. Ries, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,013 dated Feb. 18, 1975 in the name of Sidney Ashenfarb disclose such pyramidal-type prior art members including mirrored members.